The A Team
by EmmaJoie
Summary: A girl is involved in a car crash, but what happens when her sister who left ten years ago pops up? Will the secrets of the past remain buried, or get dragged up along the way?  Reads better than review, rated T for mentions of violence and drug use.
1. Nature of Reality

**Hola So…. I sorta got out of writing for a reaaaaly long time. Things have been absolutely mental for me! I've had GCSE's to revise for and sit (bleg) and my sister had a baby, and I'm gonna use those as excuses! So, the deal with this is… I love writing, I write loads of stories, but never go with them cos I always think they're crap! D: anyways, this idea has been nagging me for such a long time, and I think I'll go insane if I don't put this down soon. I always write these things before writing the story, so I'm probably just writing to myself :/ Btw, I don't care if I get any terminology in this wrong, I don't care if this isn't how things're done in real life, to be quite honest, I'm lazy, and I cannot be bothered to goggle random bits of trivia, well I might, it depends what mood I'm in to be honest. I also don't know how the inner workings of a hospital, well… works :P I might find some stuff out for something really important :P Anyways… I seem to have babbled for about 197 words, and counting. So, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Nature of Reality

'I'm so bored. Like, really bored' A pretty brunette woman, by the name of Brooke Davis sat in a small room filled with lockers and tables, and accompanied by four other people. She threw a ball at a wall, and waited for it to bounce back, before throwing it again. 'I think someone needs to go jump off a bridge.'

A red-haired woman laughed and smirked, 'How lovely, _Dr. _Davis' she used the term doctor sarcastically, 'Should I go poor and confused person that they should attempt to end their lives, cause the doctor that will end up treating them is _bored_?'

Dr. Davis smiled, with a pseudo-innocent smile on her face 'You know what Nurse Gatina? That would be absolutely great.' she dragged out the last word, enunciating every syllable.

'Brooke, Rachel. Retracting the claws around about now, would be absolutely great.' A handsome blonde man spoke, before Rachel could retort.

'Sorry, Luke.' They spoke at the exact same time, before laughing and high-fiving each other.

'To be fair,' a raven-haired man contributed to the conversation. 'She's got a point, this is really boring. It's a Saturday night, something should have happened by now.'

'You guys are all horrible.' A mousy brown haired woman in flowery scrubs spoke. 'You three.' She pointed at Brooke, Lucas, and the dark haired man, 'are all doctors. You're supposed to help people, make them better. Not wish pain to them. And don't even get me started on you.' She added, looking pointedly at Rachel.

'Sorry, Haley.' Lucas said with an apologetic look on his face.

'Babe, chill' the other man said. 'We were only joking, but if people don't get hurt we can't help them, can we?'

'That's not the point Nathan-' Haley started, before getting cut off by Rachel.

'Oh, get off your high horse, Haley. You're just as bored as we are.'

'I-' Haley didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she was cut off by all of their pagers simultaneously beeping.

'How bad will you feel if someone's just jumped of a bridge?' Rachel asked Broke.

'Absolutely terrible.' Came Brooke's reply. 'Come on, let's go.'

The five friends jumped up at once, and ran through the double doors, leading away from the comfortable and relaxing staff room, into the bustle of the main hospital. They ran through a maze of identical looking corridors, all with the same white walls, the same sparkling-clean grey flooring, the same doors leading into the same rooms. They smelt the disinfectant in the air around them, and hurtled into the ER, where patients that had been admitted before their break were either still being treated or waiting to be discharged.

'What's up, Doc?' Nathan asked the young Chief of Staff, Adrian Greene, or Bugs as they called him, due to his large teeth that made him look like Bugs Bunny.

'There was an accident on Lakeside Road. Some teenager joy-riding in her Mom's car, crashed into a tree.' He grimaced, if his daughter ever did that, he'd kill her.

Haley gasped, 'She's lucky anyone found her, no-one uses that road anymore.'

'Yep, lucky the person had any reception, too.' Brooke added quietly. 'ETA?' she asked, directing her boss.

'Should be here in two.' Dr Greene said. 'I want Dr's Davis and Scott – Nate – to get ready in the trauma unit in anticipation of her arrival, with Nurse Gatina. Nurse James and Dr Scott – Lucas – you two can deal with any injuries the woman that pulled her out of the car may have sustained. Got it?' He waited until hi staff nodded, then sighed and walked off to deal with the mound of paper-work he had to fill out in the office. 'I'm starting to think this side of the job isn't for me' he muttered quietly, whilst secretly wishing for Dr Durham to return from his extended leave, and resume his post as Chief of Staff.

'Well, any time is trauma is good enough for me,' Brooke stated smugly whilst smirking at Lucas, who shook his head at her.

'I'm fine with the little jobs, Pretty Girl.' He said calmly.

'Whatever, I can hear them coming.' Brooke returned, turning towards the doors.

Moments later, the doors came crashing open. Two paramedics in large fluorescent jackets came in pushing a gurney, where an unconscious girl lay. One of the paramedics was holding up a bag of fluid that was connected to the girl, and was squeezing it every now and again to ensure the liquid was moving, and entering the girl's system.

One of the paramedics spoke, 'Fifteen year old female, pulled out of a car that exploded moments later. Considerable amounts of blood lost, open gash to the skull, broken fibula, and suspected concussion and internal organ damage. We've administrated saline with 5 milligrams of morphine.'

The two paramedics pushed the gurney into the trauma room, closely followed by the girls designated healers.

Throughout all the commotion, no-one had noticed the woman that followed the paramedics. Lucas and Haley turned around after the girl had been pushed into the trauma room, looking for their patient. That's when they saw her. She was beautiful, her hair was blonde, and had curls that had a slightly wild edge to them, as though they must take hours to tame. She was tall, and slender, with legs that seemed to go on forever. She was wearing a short tight black dress, with killer bright blue shoes. Her make-up was done in such a way that it was clear she was headed off for a night out. The only thing ruining her image was a large cut, just above her eyebrow, and the blood that was slowly dripping down her face.

Haley walked over to her, 'Hi.' She smiled sweetly. 'Are you the woman that pulled her out of the wreck?' she asked giving a generic jerk to the head, pointing it in the general direction of the trauma room.

The woman nodded, but didn't speak.

'She's very lucky you found her. Now come on, let's get that head looked at.' She led the blonde woman to a bed (where a stitch set was already set up), with Lucas following, and instructed her to sit down. 'My name is Haley, and this is Dr Scott, he's going to be having a look at your head, is that ok hunny?'

The blonde nodded again, still not speaking. Lucas moved towards her and sat down, pulling the thread and needle closer to him.

'So, hunny. We need to know you're name. To find your records that is' Haley smiled sweetly at her.

'Peyton. Peyton Sawyer.' The blonde spoke finally. Lucas cocked an eyebrow, he was _sure_ he'd heard that name before.

Haley nodded, and spoke again, 'You were very brave, Peyton, pulling her out of the car like that. Most people would have just called for help and hoped it got there in time.'

The blonde looked at her slowly, startling green eyes piercing into Haley's soft brown ones. 'I thought it was May.' She spoke quietly.

'May? Who's May?' Haley asked kindly.

'My Aunt. It was her car, so naturally, I assumed it was her.'

'Ok, so that was your cousin then?'

'No.' Peyton said with an air of finality.

'Oh, I thought…' she looked at Lucas, 'I'm sure Bugs said she was joy-riding in her Mom's car?' Her face showed slight confusion on it.

'Her aunt's car. She's my sister.'

'Oh. Well I'm sure we're going to need her details too. And we'll need to speak to your parents. Do you have a contact number for us?'

'Our parents are dead.'

'Oh.' Haley said again, she felt like that's all she'd been saying in the blonde's presence. 'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.' Peyton shrugged.

'Well, are you her legal guardian?' Haley asked.

'No, that'd be May… and Mick I guess.' Peyton frowned.

'Right, and your sister's name is…?' Haley asked.

'Rosa Maria Sawyer.' Peyton said.

All of a sudden, Lucas spoke. 'Right, there's your forehead stitched Ms. Sawyer. I'd like to just check for any other bodily damage, so if you could just change into this gown' she pointed at the typical hospital attire, 'that'd be great.'

'I'm fine. You should be looking after her.' She pointed at the trauma room.

'She's fine Ms. Sawyer, trust me she's with some of the best doctors in the state. I really need to check for any damage.'

'Best doctors in the state? What are you then? Second best?' she smiled for the first time since she had entered the hospital, and Lucas couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

'I said some of.' Lucas smiled. 'Now, please, we can't let you go until a doctor has fully checked you over.'

'Then I'll check myself.' she grinned.

'You're a doctor?' Haley chirped.

'Yes.'

'I thought I recognised that name. You're the new doctor. Due to start on Monday, right?' Lucas said.

'Correct. I was hoping that my first weekend back here wouldn't be quite as dramatic, but I must admit, I think that was wishful thinking on my part. I am in Tree Hill after all.' She smiled.

'Are you from here? I don't recognise you. How old are you?' Haley asked.

'Twenty-eight.' Peyton said.

'Same as us. I don't recognise you. Did you go to Tree Hill High?' Lucas asked.

'Yeah, but I was in the year below. With Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis?'

'Ah, you know the little brother?' Lucas asked. 'And Brooke?'

'We were best friends.' She admitted.

'Oh my gosh!' Haley exclaimed. 'You're _the_ Peyton Sawyer! I didn't recognise your name. You left town like straight out of high school.'

'Yep, you must be Nate's wife then? Sorry I missed the wedding.' She smiled apologetically.

'It's ok. It's funny how you all became doctors.' She grinned.

'They stole the idea off of me' Peyton muttered. 'I'm sorry, but are we done here? I should probably call May.'

'Oh, yes, fine. I really should examine you, but if you insist. Off you go.' Lucas said, helping her down from the bed.

The two life-long friends watched her go. 'I've heard about her' Lucas said. 'Brooke always mentioned how she was a magnet for trouble.'

'Yeah,' Haley said. 'Nate did too. This is going to be interesting.'

**So… My chapters will be quite short. Mainly cos I run out of inspiration, as I so all of my writing at about eleven o'clock at night ;) as you can see, I've decided to upload this story, just cos I really really like it, however appalling the writing may be :P anyway Please Review, I like reading about what you guys think!**

**Oh, by the way. If I didn't mentio earlier, which I don't think I did :P I plan to update this every Friday. the important words there being 'plan to' Anyone who has read any of my stories before know how terrible of an updater I am, so don't be surprised if I take a long while every now and again.  
><strong>


	2. Ignorance

**Hey guys, apologies for the delay on this update, I meant to put it up late Friday night/early hours of Saturday, but the internet on my laptop went down :( anyways, here's chapter two of The A-Team, Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 2 – Ignorance

'You have some nerve, girl!' a forty-odd year old woman was screaming at none other than Peyton Sawyer. 'How dare you come back to this town, after everything that's happened? After everything we did for you, and your lousy way of paying us back?'

'Aunt May. You're causing a commotion.' Peyton said. And she wasn't wrong. They were stood in the middle of the ER, and all the drunks from the night waiting in chairs were staring. As was the receptionist. As were Nurse Haley James-Scott, and Dr Lucas Scott.

Lucas stepped forward. 'Excuse me,' he spoke directly to the older woman. 'If you could take this into the relative's room? I'll show you the way.' He told them.

Peyton, and the woman, along with her husband, followed Lucas into a side room and opened the door for them, showing them the empty room.

'Thanks,' Peyton said quietly.

Lucas left the room closing the door behind him. He turned around, and bumped into Haley. 'We shouldn't listen should we?' he asked her.

'No!' she said astonished. Then smiled, 'however, that woman was shouting pretty loud, I reckon we'll still be able to hear her if we stand just outside, like here?' she laughed quietly.

'Haley James' Lucas said smirking.

'Scott.' She corrected automatically. 'Haley James, Scott.'

'Sorry, now shh, they're starting again.'

* * *

><p>'Aunt May, listen to me. I did not come back here with the intention of seeing any of you. I got a job and I couldn't turn it do-'<p>

She was cut off by her aunt's husband. 'Don't, girl. You fine well could have turned it down.' His voice was menacing, and Peyton flinched ever so slightly when he spoke. 'This is our home. This is where we live; you're the one who left.'

'It was my home first!' Peyton exclaimed. 'You only moved here when my parents died, you live off their money, you don't work, you-'

She was cut off when her aunt slapped her across her face, hard. 'How dare you! We left our lives behind to come and look after you and Rosie when my sister and her husband died! You thank us by running away, and Rosie was fine until you returned. Now she's stealing my car and crashing it into trees. And it's all your fault!' her voice was steadily increasing in volume – and pitch – until her final sentence was a border-line scream.

'How on earth was that my fault? She didn't even know I was back!'

'Doesn't matter, girl.' Her uncle grunted. 'We know what you're like. She probably saw you in the street. She was heartbroken when you left her, heartbroken.'

Peyton clenched her jaw, and her fists closed tightly, 'and whose fault is that, Uncle Mick?' Peyton spat out his name, disgust rolling off her tongue

'Enough fighting!' May shouted, sounding exasperated. 'We had enough of that when you still lived with us. Just stay away from your sister, she's still good.'

'If by good you mean theft and under-age driving? Then she's a freaking angel.' Peyton said, turning on her heel, hotly, and heading to the door. She flung the door open, only to be greeted by Haley and Lucas. She left the relatives room and closed the door behind her before facing her soon-to-be colleagues. 'Hear anything you liked?' she asked.

'Oh, no. We weren't, I mean we were, but…' Haley stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

'I don't care.' Peyton smiled, 'just do me a favour? Spread around town how horrible he is for me?' she smiled hopefully.

Haley looked apologetic. 'No can do, sorry. I never knew your uncle was Mick Wolfe. Nathan never said.'

'Yeah, they didn't get on too well.' Peyton smirked. 'Anyways, I'd best be off.'

Lucas looked at her. 'Don't you want to know how Rosa is?' he asked, incredulous. If that was Nathan lying in the hospital bed, he'd be in there every possible moment or at least asking of his welfare.

'Probably best not to,' she sighed. 'I haven't seen her since she was five. And besides, they're her legal guardians, if they ask me to stay away; I kinda have to don't I?'

'I guess…' Haley bit her bottom lip. 'Oh, do Brooke and Nate know you're back?'

'Yeah… they invited me round for dinner tomorrow night, at yours?' she laughed slightly.

'Oh of course, you're the friend. Should've guessed.' Haley guessed. 'I'm sorry; I'm not normally this ditzy. I'm tired, night shift, y'know?' she laughed again. 'Well I'll guess we'll see you tomorrow… Peyton?' her voice raised at end almost as if asking for permission to use her first name.

'Of course, Haley.' Peyton smiled slightly, 'Lucas.' She nodded at him.'

'Bye… Peyton.' He said in return.

* * *

><p>'Babe, calm down. It's only Peyton, she loves mess, she practically lives in a pig-sty.' Nathan said as his wife ran around the house cleaning up. Lucas, Brooke, and Rachel were all sat in the front room with Nathan, each with a drink in their hands, chatting quietly.<p>

'Only Peyton? Only one of your longest childhood friends! Only the daughter of Anna and Larry Sawyer, who I hear were pretty awesome. Only the niece of Mick Wolfe!' Brooke looked over at Haley and frowned at Mick's name, and Nathan's grinned slipped off his face. Haley continued oblivious to her husband and friend's anger. 'Only the person you guys are _always _talking about.' Brooke and Nathan smiled again, laughing. 'Only the person you _lost your virginity to!_' Haley's voice got very high, and she collapsed on the sofa, on the other side to where her husband was sitting.

Nathan smiled and shuffled closer to his wife. 'Is that what you're all in a flap about? Hales hunny, we were fifteen.'

'Yeah and you went out for nearly two years!' she said, 'and you're still really close.'

'What Peyton and I had was nothing compared to what we have.' Nathan said, putting his arm over her shoulder and kissing her head.

'Nate's right,' Brooke said, 'they were more like friends with benefits.'

'I thought they were exclusive' Rachel piped up, a look of confusion on her face.

'Officially,' Brooke said, smirking. 'But High School Nathan didn't know what that meant. Stop being silly Hales, Peyton's no threat.'

'Yeah, you met her yesterday, she seemed really nice.' Lucas added.

'Yeah, I guess.' Haley spoke slowly. Just then the doorbell rang. 'Oh my gosh! That's her, the house is still a mess!' she jumped up and ran to answer the door, plastering a smile on her face and answering the door. 'Peyton! Hi, come in.'

'Hi' Peyton smiled. 'Oh, ouch'

Brooke and Nathan had stood up by this point and had engulfed her in a crushing hug.

'Good to see you, Sawyer.' Nathan said.

'Yeah, P. We've missed ya.' Brooke added.

'Guys' Peyton gasped. 'Can't. Breathe.'

'Sorry,' they said releasing her at once.

'Here, let me take your coat.' Haley said.

'Haley, the coat rack is just next to me,' Peyton said, hanging her coat up.

'Oh of course, sorry.' She bit her lip. 'I'll go get you a drink. Nate said you like whiskey?'

'Oh, Erm well I'm driving. So…'

'Soda?' Haley asked.

'That'd be lovely, thanks.'

'Nathan, show our guest to the front room.' Haley scolded her husband, before running off to the kitchen.

'Ignore her,' Nathan said loudly so that his wife could still hear. 'She's a bit nervous.' He laughed.

'Her? Why? She's lovely.' Peyton said.

'Threatened by your history.' Brooke added, helpfully.

'Ah.' Peyton said, finally getting the reason for the newly-wed woman's discomfort.

Nathan led Peyton into a small living room, with blue wallpaper, and a roaring fire. 'Peyt. This is Lucas, my brother. And this is Rachel, our friend.' He said.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' She shook Rachel's hand and nodded at Lucas. 'Wow, you know you've missed a lot, when Nathan Scott calls Lucas Scott his brother.' She smirked at Nathan.

'Shut up.' Nathan said, shoving her playfully. Unfortunately for him, Haley had chosen that precise moment to walk in the room.

'Nathan Royal Scott! You don't _shove_ our guests. You're stronger than you think, you might hurt her.' She scolded him for the second time since Peyton had arrived.

'But it's just Peyton.' He argued.

'Yeah, Haley. It's fine honestly. I could totally take him.' she winked at Haley, and shoved Nathan softly, causing him to stumble and curse.

'Here sit down, Peyton.' Haley led Peyton to the sofa, and handed her a drink, sitting next to her. 'Tell us all about yourself.'

'Err…' Peyton looked at Brooke, horror in her eyes. She'd just met this woman and was expected to spill her life story?

'She means,' Brooke said, rolling her eyes. 'Things you like to do etc. not your sordid affairs, chill P. Sawyer.'

'Oh. Well, there's not much to tell, truthfully. I'm quite boring really.'

'True, true. She's always wanted to be a crazy cat lady, right P?' Nathan said, grinning mischievously.

'Ew. I _hate_ cats.' Peyton said, shuddering slightly.

Nathan laughed. 'Whatever. Dinner anybody?'

Nathan led the way into a large dining room, where a beautiful oak table was in the centre of the room, the walls were a deep green, and various photoframes hung on the walls. And everyone except for Haley sat down.

Peyton gasped, 'Haley, your home is beautiful.'

'Thanks, we only need to do the bedroom now, it's so lifeless.' Haley sighed. 'I'll go get the dinner.' she announced.

'I'll help you Haley,' Rachel stood up and followed the petit woman out of the room.

'So Sawyer, how's your head?' Nathan turned to Peyton.

'Huh?' Peyton asked, not having paid attention to him, she was too busy looking at all the photographs.

'Your head? Oh God, you suffering from memory loss?' He asked, with a slightly panicked tone to his voice.

'No, don;t be silly.' Peyton laughed. 'I wasn't listening to you. My head's fine.'

'Really? No pain, you know head injuries can be very-'

'Nate. Forgetting that I'm a doctor are we?' she smirked at him.

Nathan turned red. 'Oh yeah, sorry.'

Haley and Rachel came into the room, carrying platters of food. 'Dig in everyone, help yourselves' Haley said, sitting down and starting to fill her plate.

Whe they finished, they were all talking aroung the table.

'So, ,' Brooke said. 'What you been up to in sunny L.A?'

Peyton laughed. 'Nothing, I'm boring remember.'

'You must have been doing something,' Rachel added. 'Or do you pass time staring at blank walls?'

Peyton laughed again, 'Err... Eating, sleeping, and working. That's about it.'

'What did you do between shifts?' Lucas asked.

'Well, I spent about a year painting my apartment. I like having scenery painted on the walls.'

'You like to paint?' Haley asked.

'Oh, yeah. Peyt's an artist.' Nathan said. 'Forgot about that.'

Haley sighed. 'For a month I've been asking him. Do you know anywhere we can find a decent artist to do our bedroom, and for a month I've gotten the reply of 'No, babe. I don't hang with artists'.' Haley did an eerily accurate impression of Nathan's voice.

'I forgot!' Nathan said indignantly.

Everyone laughed.

'Oh God, is that the time?' Peyton asked.

'Jesus,' Brooke said. 'I have to wake up early tomorrow for work.'

'Same,' everyone chorused at the same time.

', drive me home?' Brooke asked, 'And Lucas and Rachel. I was supposed to drive, but I forgot and drank.' She smiled sweetly and giggled.

'It's ok, you don't have to.' Lucas said.

'Yeah we'll go halfsies on a cab.' Rachel said, then catching Lucas' eye added,Or walk... cheap skate.' she added under her breath.

Peyton laughed. 'It's fine, just give me directions.'

* * *

><p>'So what do you think of Tree Hill so far Peyton?' Rachel asked from the back of Peyton's antique car, The Comet.<p>

Peyton laughed. 'I lived here most of my life you know.'

'Of course,' Rachel said, her ears going the same colour of her flaming red hair. 'I forgot. Did you miss it?'

Peyton shrugged. 'Of course, I love this town. I love my friends here.'

Rachel frowned, 'then why did you leave?' Lucas looked up.

'Didn't get along with my aunt and uncle very well, different views of life.'

Brooke scoffed. 'Understatement of the year, right there. 'Didn't get along'' she mimicked Peyton. 'You absolutely _hated_ Mick's guts.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' Peyton said.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence, and by the time she got home, it was nearly eleven. She walked into her small, cold apartment. The walls were bare and white, no pictures hung on the wall, the floors too were white, the generic carpet put in when trying to sell something as a blank canvas. There were boxes strewn all over the place, in the front room, the kitchen, but mostly in the bedroom. In room, pushed right up against the wall, lay a large black bed. A single bedside table sat next to it. On the table there were two photo frames. The first one, portrayed a couple in their mid-thirties, sat holding a newborn baby, with a young adolescent stood between their shoulders, staring adoringly at the baby. The second one, showed a younger Peyton, wearing graduation robes, smiling with her arms around a young girl. The young girl could have only been about five, with long, straight, brown hair, and pale skin. The only likeness between the two girls were their sparkling green eyes.

Peyton picked up the photo frame. 'Don't worry, Rosie.' She spoke to the empty room. 'I'll get you out.'

**So... Thoughts? What is Peyton going to try and get her out of? I love reading your awesome reviews, so please leave your comments :)**


End file.
